


Boredom

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Doctor Who Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since you were last with The Doctor and you're bored with your rountine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC do

You’ve been back at home for a week now. College is the same old same old and you crave the adventure the Doctor offered you.

But now, you’re sitting in the kitchen, running a perfectly manicured red finger around the now cold cup of tea that has been sitting in front of you for the last half an hour.

“(Your Name)?”

You look up. Your mother was sitting at the table opposite you.

“Yes, mum?”

“Is there something wrong?”

You think for a moment.

“No, mum,” you say and pick up the cup, dumped the contents into the sink, washing the cup and putting it on the drying rack.

As you head upstairs to fetch your bag in order to head out to the library to try and catch up with several missed assignments, you catch sight of a certain blue police box. You lean out of your window as you can see The Doctor waving at you to come down.

You sigh. It had been well over a week since you last saw him and he decides to show up now?

You say goodbye to your mother as you exit the house round the back.

“(Your Name)!”

“What is it, Doctor?”

“Come with me!”

“Where are we going?”

“No time! Let’s go!”

With that, he grabs hold of your hand and drags you into the Tardis, slamming the door behind you both.


End file.
